Eyes of a Child
by Rhino7
Summary: The Restoration Committee aids in helping survivors of a car pile-up accident on a bridge. Challenge: first attempt at a child's POV. Rated for language, mostly from Cid.


**Eyes of a Child**

**By Rhino7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or storyline. This craptastic one-shot is mine. I decided to challenge myself to write something from the point of view of a child. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be, and I don't think I pulled it off very well, but I'm posting this anyway. Any inconsistency or vagueness was intentional (wink, wink) to maintain the air of chaos that the child was experiencing. Meh. (is attacked by low self esteem)**

**..:--X--:..**

"Hey!"

Everything was all messy.

"Are you okay?"

Elaine opened her eyes. Who was yelling at her?

"Hang on."

She started to breathe heavily in panic.

"Over here, there's a little girl over here!"

The man sounded close, but his words were all mushed together.

Elaine lifted her head, which had struck the window behind the driver's side and caused her to black out. As her vision cleared, she looked up and saw leaves pressed against the cracked windshield. Her thoughts cleared slowly as a woman's voice starting yelling.

"I've got two guys bleeding out in the pick up." The woman was saying.

"Yeah, well, there's a car in a tree. Cid, hook this up." The man said back.

Elaine moaned and her lower lip trembled. Where was she? What had happened? Where was Mom? She couldn't remember. Mom had been driving her to…somewhere…Why was the car in a tree?

"Yuffie, get over here and hold this." A gruff voice barked.

"I'm going down." The first man was saying.

"I gotcha, take this." The gruff voice replied.

Elaine coughed lightly, her seatbelt digging into her shoulder. Her body hurt, and tears bubbled in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Whatever had happened had caused Mom's seat to recline. The back of the driver's seat was pushing against her legs, trapping her in the back seat.

She yelped when she couldn't move and started crying earnest.

"Mommy! Help! Mom!" She slapped at the seat in front of her.

Her mom was slumped in the driver's seat, not responding to her daughter's cries. Elaine struggled to free her legs, jostling back and forth. The car shifted and the tree outside groaned.

"Hey! Hey, little girl!" It was that man again.

Elaine looked around wildly. "Help!"

"It's okay, take it easy." He was saying. "I need you to sit still, okay?"

She looked in all directions, trying to spot the owner of the voice. "Help! Mom!"

Something nudged the passenger side of the car and she gasped when she saw a man hanging outside the passenger side window. Was he flying?! Elaine paused in her crying to blink at him, lower lip quivering. The man looked at the front seat, where Mom still wasn't moving. A weird look crossed his face and Elaine started to look over.

"No, hey!" The man snapped.

Elaine jumped at his angry tone and tears pooled fresh in her eyes. "What's wrong with my mom?"

He shifted, pushing his brown hair out of his face. He had long hair for a boy, like her older brother Tommy's, but not quite that long. She gasped at the deep scar that ran between his eyes and over his nose. He looked at her as she gasped.

"Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked roughly.

Elaine fumbled with her seatbelt, shaking her head. "M'stuck." She struggled.

The car shifted with her jostling and the man outside the window bumped into the car's motions. Why didn't he just fly out of the way?

"Okay, okay, hey, okay, stop moving." He instructed.

"Are you gonna get me out?" She didn't want to be left alone, especially since something was wrong with Mom.

"You bet." He nodded once, gripping the handle of the back seat passenger's side door and tugging gently.

The door fell open with a creak and a groan.

"Why isn't Mom waking up?" She asked.

He grasped the roof of the car and climbed inside. "She, uh, she hit her head. What's your name?"

She swallowed and squirmed as he leaned over the back seat, much too close for a stranger, and started prodding at her seat belt.

"E-Elaine." She said, pressing herself against the driver's back seat door.

He grunted something she couldn't understand and reached at his belt, pulling out a knife. Seeing the blade, Elaine cried out and tried to open her door. It wouldn't budge and she grabbed the back of Mom's seat, trying to get away from him.

"Hey! Leon, what's going on down there, dammit?!" The gruff man's voice barked from above.

The man sat up, knife still in hand. "It's okay." He said gently to her. "I'm not going to hurt you. The seat belt is stuck and I can't loosen it. I have to cut it off, okay?"

Elaine stared at him with wide eyes. "What if you cut me on accident?"

He smirked, but she didn't see what was funny. "I won't. Trust me. Just hold still."

She trembled and nodded her head, trying to sit as still at possible while he cut through the belt at her shoulder and then at her waist. She whimpered as he put the knife away and started trying to work her legs free.

"Why are we in a tree?" She asked quietly, unable to stand the quiet.

"There was an accident," He muttered, not looking at her. "Your mom's car was hit and ran off the bridge. You got stuck in this tree. There're people up there on the bridge waiting to help."

The tree shifted again and the car shuddered.

"What was that?!" Elaine grabbed his arm.

He grunted and shifted closer to the front seat. "Trees aren't strong enough to hold cars. That's why I have to get you out. Sit back."

Elaine pressed her back against the back seat and the man leaned over, reaching over her and grabbing at the side of Mom's front seat. He pulled something and the front seat buckled forward. He pushed the seat into the steering wheel.

"Stop! Mom!" Elaine sat up.

The man sat up and swung her legs free of the floor boards.

"It's okay. I'll get her out as soon as I get you up there." He nodded to the roof of the car, where the bridge was.

"I don't want to. I'm scared." She stammered.

He sighed heavily, "I won't let anything happen to you. Come on." He held out a hand.

Elaine wasn't so sure. He was kinda scary, with his scar and dark clothes and his eyes…they weren't happy eyes like her dad's or her brother's. But he could fly, couldn't he? That made him a superhero, didn't it?

"Get that fire put out!" A woman was yelling.

The car shifted again, more violently this time, and Elaine scooted forward, grabbing the man's arm and climbing across the seat toward him. She looked back and saw that three tree branches had broken through the windshield, sticking into the front seat.

"Don't look." He told her, "Just close your eyes okay? It won't be so scary if you close your eyes."

Elaine swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

Without being able to see, everything became sounds and movements. The superhero man pulled her toward the open door of the car, which was shifting more and more.

"Hold on to me, okay? Don't let go."

She nodded fiercely and he scooped her up in both arms. Elaine closed her eyes tightly, pressing her face into his shoulder and clinging to his neck, breathing hard in fear. The car disappeared under her legs and she wrapped them around his body.

"Up!" He said loudly.

Elaine cringed but felt the cool mid-morning breeze as they started to move higher, away from the car and the tree and Mom. She whimpered and peeked open one eye.

The sky was very blue, and the green tree was swaying in the light breeze. Mom's blue car was hanging in the tree's thicker branches, shuddering and shifting. The ground was really far below the car and dizziness overwhelmed her. Crying again now, she looked up.

The man wasn't flying at all. There were big thick ropes tied around him, which two people up on the bridge were pulling. One was a big man with a sour look on his face. The other was a younger girl with short dark hair. Behind them, black smoke was rising into the sky.

"Almost there." The man was saying.

"Elaine?" A soft voice called out.

"Mom?" Elaine twisted in the man's arms, looking down at the car. "Mom!"

The man seemed to stiffen. "Cid, pull faster, that tree's gonna go." He barked.

The big man made a gruff noise. "Those branches—"

"There's a woman in there. She's still alive." He interrupted.

The man named Cid and the girl pulled harder and soon Elaine could see over the railing of the bridge. There were a lot of cars all scattered around on the road. Most of them were smoking or on fire. Several people were running around with hoses. Some other people were sitting around, crying and covered in blood.

"I'll take her." A new woman in a pink dress held out her hands.

The man with the scar nodded and shifted his hold on her. Elaine squirmed, not wanting to let go now that she was starting to feel safe again.

"It's all right." The woman smiled, and her green eyes were warm. "I'll take care of you."

There was a groan and a splintering sound.

The man handed Elaine impatiently over to the woman in the pink dress, and Elaine held onto her now.

"Send me back down." He grunted.

"Yuffie, bring over those extra potions!" Someone yelled.

The girl with the short hair nodded and handed her rope to Cid before darting off to help a woman with long black hair. Cid grunted and gripped the ropes together now.

"Going down." He said, slackening his hold on the rope.

Elaine bit her lip as the man who'd saved her disappeared from sight under the bridge, going back down to the car where Mom was trapped. She wanted to go see and make sure he saved Mom, but the lady in the pink dress held her close.

"What's your name, honey?" She asked kindly.

"Elaine." She answered, lip trembling again.

"That's a pretty name. How old are you?" The woman asked, draping a yellow blanket around Elaine's shoulders.

"Six. Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Aerith." The woman replied with a smile. "Was there anyone else in the car with you?"

"No, just me and Mom." She answered. "I don't remember where we were going."

"That's okay. Come on, let's—"

"Cid, I could use some help!" The woman with the long dark hair yelled from across the bridge.

Elaine looked over to see the woman helping an elderly couple out of their smashed up car.

"Kinda busy over here!" Cid yelled back.

"What if he drops him?" Elaine asked.

Aerith calmly shook her head. "He won't. There's nothing—"

A loud groan and an unpleasant snapping sound echoed over the bridge.

"No! Shit! Shit, Leon, get out of there!" Cid was barking. "Dammit!"

The rope Cid had tied around his waist tightened and he grunted, trying to hold onto the rope that was holding Leon at Mom's car. Aerith's smile faded and the woman with the long dark hair was running over.

"Mother fucker!" Cid screamed as the rope snapped and he fell backwards.

Something heavy and loud slammed into the ground below and Cid was scrambling to his feet as the dark haired woman ran to the edge of the bridge.

"Hey! HEY!" The woman screamed. "Cid, what happened?"

"Car fell. The mom was still inside, he—shit—" He hissed, pointing at something.

The woman swore with him and climbed over the railing of the bridge. "Gimme that harness."

Cid handed her a long batch of black cable and she dropped from the bridge. Cid held onto the new rope as the woman dropped down to where Mom and Leon had disappeared.

"Come on." Aerith's voice sounded tight and not so calm anymore. "We need to get out of here."

Elaine heard screaming and yelling of orders as Aerith led her away from the edge of the bridge, guiding her toward a big red and white ambulance.

After that, things really got confusing. Elaine was surrounded by paramedics and scary hospital stuff. Aerith stayed with her, but her smile wasn't right. She looked scared and kept glancing back to the edge of the bridge where Cid was. The men in the paramedic suits kept poking and prodding at Elaine and making her answer all sorts of weird questions.

All the while, the little girl only wanted to see her mom. She wanted to know Mom was okay and that Leon had saved her too.

"Aerith!" The woman with the long hair, Tifa, yelled loudly.

Aerith sat up straight and stepped out of the ambulance. Elaine tried to look too, but the medic was in her way.

"Get over here! We need potions!" Tifa sounded crazy.

Aerith took one step and Elaine grabbed her arm. "Don't leave me. I'm scared." She pleaded.

Aerith smiled forcefully and turned to Tifa. "Switch me! Come sit with Elaine."

Tifa hastily ran over and Aerith gave Elaine a reassuring smile. "This is Tifa. She'll sit with you until we get this all settled out, okay?"

Elaine just nodded helplessly as Aerith ran over to where Cid was kneeling over a body. Elaine couldn't tell if it was Mom or her rescuer. The person was covered in blood and not moving. Tifa must have seen her looking, because she moved between her and the sight.

"Hey, Elaine is it?" She greeted, snatching a towel from the door of the ambulance and wiping her red-sodden hands on it.

"Y-yes. What's g-going on? Where's my m-mom?" Elaine stammered.

Tifa's smile remained in place, but Elaine could just tell she was hiding something. "We're working on it. Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay."

True to Aerith's word, Tifa stayed with Elaine, taking her to the hospital herself to avoid the ambulance, which frightened Elaine with the weird smell and the loud sirens. All of the people and the sounds and the smells and the voices were too distracting for Elaine to focus on anything. Soon, she found herself drifting in and out, despite the adrenaline and surrounding chaos.

**..:--X--:..**

"…before it ignited, so the mess is minimal. Cid and Merlin are out there supervising the clean up now."

For a moment, Elaine's head was all foggy and she couldn't remember where she was and why her body was so sore. Then it all came back in a rush. Mom, the tree, the fire and smoke, the man with the scar…Leon…and the lady in the pink dress, Aerith, and Tifa…Where was Mom?

"The bridge is closed and Yuffie is diverting the traffic through the downtown lanes instead…I know, her directing traffic worries me too."

Who was that? Elaine pried her eyes open and discovered that she was lying curled up on a lumpy green couch in a white-walled room. It smelled like a hospital. Who was Yuffie? Who was talking? Who were Cid and Merlin and…She recognized the woman speaking. Why was she sleeping in a hospital?

"How many…" A low, hoarse voice asked.

"Total casualties are close to 200, which isn't as bad as it could have been. Eighty of them are wounded. The other 120 were declared dead on location." The woman answered.

"Tifa…" Elaine stammered, remembering the woman's name.

Tifa turned to look at her. "Elaine? You're awake." She looked upset; her eyes were tired. "How do you feel?"

Elaine sat up, looking from Tifa to the man on the bed she was talking to. It was him, the man with the scar. Leon. At least, she thought that's what his name was. He looked terrible. One of his legs was in a big blue brace and his shoulder was in a sling. She had broken her arm once and she remembered wearing one too. His chest was all bruised and wrapped up with white bandages. A really thick one was covering most of his forehead.

"Is he okay?" She asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

Leon looked from Tifa to Elaine, his face blank in a way that made Elaine squirm.

"He's getting there." Tifa smiled gently, offering a hand to Elaine, gesturing her to come closer.

Elaine was hesitant. Leon didn't look happy. Then again, she wouldn't be happy either if a car fell on her. Tifa's face was relaxed though, so it couldn't be too bad. She took Tifa's offered hand and stepped up closer. She looked to Leon shyly.

"You aren't gonna die are you?" She asked sheepishly.

The corner of Leon's mouth twitched, like he was holding back a smile. Tifa made an amused noise and pulled her hair out of her eyes.

"No." Leon answered. "Not today anyway."

Elaine blinked owlishly at him, at the wires and tubes hooked up to him. "Does that hurt?"

"No." He replied flatly.

Elaine tilted her head, wincing at the angry purple bruises covering him. "I think you're lying."

Tifa snorted, "I think she knows you better than you think."

Elaine looked to Tifa and wondered. "Where's Mom?"

Tifa's smile faded immediately. "Sweetie…"

"Is she dead?" She asked, lower lip trembling.

Tifa bit her lip, placing her hands in her lap delicately. "Elaine, the accident on the bridge…"

"Is she okay?" Elaine interrupted.

Tifa paused and looked to Leon for back up. Leon turned his head toward Elaine, his eyes still unnervingly blank. Elaine looked to him as well.

"Did you get her out safely?" She pressed.

"Elaine." Tifa started.

"No." Leon grunted.

Elaine trembled at the terse admission. "Why not? You said—"

"I tried." Leon explained. "I told you, trees aren't meant to hold cars." He paused as though out of breath.

Tifa took over. "By the time he got down there, it was too late to stop the tree branches from collapsing. We all tried everything, but it was out of our control."

Leon's throat bobbed as he swallowed and turned his head to stare ahead again, away from Elaine. She breathed slowly, wanting to do something with her hands but completely at a loss.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, almost too quietly to hear.

Elaine's head shot back up and she lifted her hands. "No! No, it's not your fault. I didn't mean…You tried."

Her voice cracked and she dropped her head, letting her bangs hide her eyes. She didn't want the grown ups to see her cry. She had to be a big girl now…now that Mom was…wasn't coming back.

"I miss her." She said softly.

"I know." Tifa said, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry, Elaine."

Tifa looked like Mom's sister, Elaine's aunt, but she smelled different and her arms were thicker with more muscle than her aunt. Regardless, her embrace was comforting. Elaine hugged her back and sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Elaine?"

She turned to see her father walking into the hallway outside the hospital room.

"Dad!" She ran to him, jumping into his arms.

His eyes were red and fresh tear tracks had dampened his cheeks. "Hey, baby, you okay?"

"Yeah…Daddy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

He pulled her in close and swept her off her feet, standing up with her in his arms. "Oh, sweetie, I came as soon as I heard."

"Mr. Summer?" Tifa spoke from the doorway, closing Leon's door behind her. "We spoke on the phone."

"Miss Lockhart? Thank you so much for taking care of my little girl." Dad was saying.

Tifa moved away from the closed door. "You have a very strong daughter. She's been very brave." She said, smiling to Elaine.

Elaine blushed as Dad held her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tifa was saying now.

"Thank you." Dad replied. "The man who saved her—"

"He's going to be okay." Tifa intercepted.

Elaine put her face into Dad's neck. "I want to go home." She murmured.

"All right, pumpkin. Okay." He said. "Thank you again, ma'am."

"Of course."

Dad turned and began to carry Elaine away. Feeling more tears coming, she stubbornly blinked repeatedly to hold them at bay, looking over her shoulder to Tifa.

"Can I come visit when he's better?" She asked.

Tifa smiled, hands on her hips. "Of course. I'm sure he'd like that."

Elaine couldn't imagine Leon with his serious face truly liking anything, but she let herself believe Tifa's words and hugged close to her father again as he carried her out of the hospital. He had survived the fall from the tree and it sounded like the car had landed on him. Maybe he was a superhero after all.


End file.
